TRON: The Real World
by StarBlesser52
Summary: Sam and Quorra are back in the real world and they begin to find that they are in love. What will happen when fate takes it's course?


This is my first Tron fanfic, so it might be a little rusty. I couldn't find many fics about Sam and Quorra. So, I'm making my own. I hope that you all enjoy this fic and happy reading.

-Starblesser

Chapter 1: Quorra's P.O.V.

We rode along, shapes flashing by at an incredible speed. Sam's bike didn't go as fast as the lightcycles, but, then again, who needs them? Ah, Sam. What to do, what to do? Whenever I thought of him I got a sudden feeling in my chest. I'd never felt anything like it. It was warm, cozy, and slightly, well, bright. Sort of like Sam had described the sun to be. So, I could only come to one conclusion. Sam, was my sun.

Sure there might be a fiery sphere way up there, high up in the sky. But for me, it was all Sam. Sam lights up my world, my whole world. I would have to ask him what it was, this feeling. Leaving his name out of course, though I knew it to be nothing bad.  
The bike turned suddenly, as we pulled up to a large door. It was wide, with four glass panes above it. I wondered what it was. My, there sure was a lot I didn't know about the world yet.

"Well, here we are," said Sam as he climbed off his bike. I followed after him as he reached into his pocket, drawing out what seemed to be some sort of remote. He pressed a button near the top, aiming it at the huge door. With a sort click, the giant door swung upward and out of view. Behind the door was what seemed to be some sort of sitting room. The room consisted of a couch, small fridge, and another large door, this one made all of glass. Sam walked in, and squatted down next to a form on a tiny bed that I seemed to have over looked before.

Sam picked the figure up, and procceded to carry him to me. He looked up at me and smiled, that wide beatiful smile of his. "This is Marvin." He said while holding the form towards me. "He's my dog I told you about." I nodded slightly, smiling down at the dog and scratched it's head. I took the dog from Sam and went to sit down on the couch. Sam sat down beside me, turning just a bit towards me, resting his arm oven the couch. "What are you thinking about?" He asked me courisly.

"I was just thinking that i must ask you something," I replied, turning my head towards him. Smiling just a bit.

"What?" Aksed Sam.

"Well, I always get this feeling, whenever i think about a certian thing. It feels. weel, cozy and warm, and it lights up my heart like the sun does my skin." I stated looking at him, wating for him to reply. He looked at me, stunned, it seemed.

"What are you thinking about when you get this feeling?" He questioned.

"You." I stated blunty, lightly bouncing Marvin up and down on my knee. His eyes wideened, then they seemed to soften almost instantly, seeming to capture all the feelings I had just explained to him inside of them.

"That, Quorra, is something I never expected you to feel, espicaly for me." He anwsered softly.

"Yes, but what is it?" I insisted.

"It's called love." He smilied at me, and with that, I proceeded to faint. The world slowly went black, yet, somehow, I could still think. I had read about love in my novels Kevin had given me. In fact I relized now, that in fact what I had been feeling was not just love, but true love. I love Sam. Yes, I love Sam Flynn and pray to the gods I don't belive in, that he loves me.

Sam's P.O.V.

I spep along the road, twisting this way and that. I relished in the feel of Quorra nuzzling up agnist my back. I would not let myself deny it any longer. I was thinking of the time I had been trying to describe the sun to Quorra.

I'd said it was warm, radiant, beatiful. I knew in my heart that even then I had been thinking of Quorra when I said this. Even thought the sun was all of those things, Quorra was even better. Again, I would not let myself deny it any longer, I was in love with Quorra. I loved her. With all my heart I pray that she loves me to, even thought she may not even be cappable of love.

When we pulled up to my house I opened the door and stored the bike inside, closing the door behind us. I picked up Marvin and brought him to Quorra, I told her that he was my dog, the one that I had told her about. She nodded, took him from me and went to sit on the couch.

Then she asked me something I told myself just a few minutse ago she would never speak of. She asked me what she was feeling. She described the feeling to me and I gasped. She was in love with somebody. I tried to pull myself togther. I asked her who she was thinking of when she had this feeling. Then my world came crashing down around my and all I saw was her. It was me. She loved me.

She slowly feel over and I caught her just before she hit the floor. She'd fainted. Wait, did this mean she realy didn't love me?

I ran to the kitchen and got a glass of could water. When I came back to Quorra she was still on the floor. I stuck my hand in the glass and shook it until it was only damp then, slowly I pressed my hand to her face. She awoke instanly.

She looked up at me. "Sam, there's one thing I need to know," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you love me to?" she asked. Well, that was to be expected. I looked down at her, my anwser already showing in my eyes.

"Yes, of course." I said. I watched as she jumped off the ground and into my arms. I hugged her to me, not wanting to let her go.

"Quorra," I said "There's a fair in town, would you like to go?" I asked.

"What's a fair?" She asked, pulling back.

"Um, It's a place with food and rides and games." I said.

"Sounds fun, let's go." She grinned.

That was the day I found the love of my life.


End file.
